Surfin' Bird
|wykonawca= |album=Surfin' Bird |rok= 1963 |dlc= |tryb= Solo |tanp= |trud= |wysi= |zruch= |truch= 1 (JD) |piktokolor= |kolorr= |tekst= |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=39 (JD) |czt=2:02 |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "Surfin’ Bird" w wykonaniu jest dostępne w . Wygląd Tancerza Tancerz to mężczyzna noszący czarno-biały kapelusz, okulary w ciemnych oprawkach, smoking z krawatem, czarne spodnie i czarne buty. Remake W Remake'u, jego skóra i strój są bardziej realistyczne, ma również różowy zarys. Czarne strefy są nieco ciemniejsze. Tło Tło to żółto-zielona ściana z czarną, cienką granicą, zaokrągloną w rogach, z małymi dekoracjami składającymi się z zawijasów i okręgów na górze. Rogi ekranu przenikają w czerń, trzy mdłe światła świecą za tancerzem, kilka małych elementów lśni i ciemnozielony prostokąt jest położony na dole ściany. Podłoga jest głównie czarna i odbija ścianę. Remake W Remake'u, tło jest bardziej zielonawe na górze i bardziej żółtawe na dole, granice są większe, na rogach ekranu cieniowanie jest mniej intensywne, a podłoga jest jaśniejsza. Światła są zastąpione przez mdłe prostokąty i linie. Na początku pierwszego refrenu, kilka czarnych kropek z czarnymi ostrymi liniami szybko przelatuje na prawo. Kropki robią się większe, gdy śpiewane jest słowo "bird", i zmniejszają się gdy nie ma słów. Podczas części z surfowaniem, kropki przesuwają się do góry ekranu, a następnie w lewo. Tło na początku jest czarne, powoli się rozjaśnia, a na końcu znowu ściemnia na czarno. Trzęsi-ruchy W układzie jest jeden Trzęsi-ruch: Trzęsi-ruch: Pochyl się i machaj swoimi rękami w górę i w dół. surfinbird sm 1.png|Trzęsi-ruch Ciekawostki *'' '' jest jednym z trzech tancerzy, którzy mają tylko jeden bazowy kolor (czarny). Pozostali to Girls Just Want to Have Fun (różowy), i Womanizer (niebieski). **Jednakże w Remake'u tancerz ma różowy zarys, co sprawia, że ma trzy kolory zamiast dwóch. *W wersji beta planowane było inne tło. Była to rozpikselowana, czarna i szeroka droga; zostało to zmienione z nieznanych przyczyn. *Trzęsi-ruch w jest drugim najdłużej trwającym Trzęsi-ruchem w grze, dłuższy jest tylko w Jin Go Lo Ba. *Tancerz ma najciemniejszy schemat kolorów wśród wszystkich tancerzy w , którzy mają neonowe ubrania. *Jak w innych Remake'ach z , odnowiony tancerz ma mocny efekt migania. *Mimo że różowe i fioletowe kolory występują w odnowionej ikonie menu, nie występują one w trakcie układu. *Jest to jeden z sześciu tancerzy z pierwszego , którzy nigdy nie zostali użyci w trybie Puppet Master albo Mashupach. Inni to Bebe, Lump, Womanizer, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, i Groove Is in the Heart. *Trwając 2 minuty i 2 sekundy, to najkrótsza piosenka w . *Ponieważ to pierwsza piosenka w menu która ma Trzęsi-ruchy, jest to pierwsza piosenka w serii która ma Trzęsi-ruchy. Galeria Pliki Gry surfinbird jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Surfingbird jdu cover generic.png|'' '' (Remake) Screenshoty z Gry Surfinbird jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu Za Kulisami surfinbird bts.jpg|Za kulisami z Womanizer Elementy Beta Surfinbird promo gameplay.jpg|Tło beta Inne surfinbird background.jpg|Tło Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk The Trashmen - Surfin Bird - Bird is the Word 1963 (RE-MASTERED) (ALT End Video) (OFFICIAL VIDEO) Zwiastun Surfin' Bird - Zwiastun (US) Gameplay Surfin' Bird - Just Dance-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja ru:Surfin' Bird de:Surfin' Bird es:Surfin' Bird Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1960s Kategoria:Piosenki Rockowe Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole Kategoria:Zmarli Artyści Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki